Midnight ponderings
by Chocoblue196
Summary: Dewa's and Chitose's point of view as Dewa waits for Chitose to come back home at night while Chitose is on the way home in the morning the next day. Rated T for safety. Warning: Yaoi!


My very first K fanfic! I'm so excited! This is a fanfic based on my headcanon. It will be explained if you won't get it at the end of the story. Hehe~! I'm not good with titles or summaries and I hope this fanfic will be good enough. Excuse the grammar or whatsoever, thank you!

**Disclaimer: I'm not a group of people called Gora or GoHands. So nope, I don't own K project.**

* * *

Dewa knew he shouldn't be waiting. He should be in his room, on his comfortable bed sleeping, but he wasn't and that annoyed him. Dewa looked up at the wall hanging clock and read the time.

_Passed midnight..._

_At one in the morning..._

And he was still waiting_..._

Dewa himself could not understand why he was even waiting for that idiot to come back. He knew that guy would never return home till sunrise. It has started long time ago after he broke up with his girlfriend. This late night thing went on but yet Dewa still waited for that brown-haired lad every night. He hoped he could one day see Chitose showing up at the door of their apartment, he would lecture him for coming late and prepared a late night supper while Chitose took a bath. It was a stupid hope but Dewa could not help it. This was what kept him calm and patient every night.

Dewa hated this of course. He wondered why he kept on supporting that lad even of his wrong doings, why he was still being nice to him and why Chitose felt important to him...It really annoyed Dewa to no end.

Staring at the clock again.

Only two minutes had passed.

He was going to lecture Chitose when he comes back endlessly but first...he...needs..._to...sleep_...

* * *

Chitose walked down the streets early in the morning. The sun haven't even begun to rise yet. After waking up with a random girl he met at a bar beside him naked, he quickly got dressed and got out of the house as fast as he could before the girl woke up, which could lead to many difficult problems if he didn't. _Tsch..._Chitose gritted his teeth, _a black-haired girl again_. Chitose remembered what her name was, Mai, worst as she was wearing glasses.

"Not again..." Chitose said in agitation. Every single girl he spent a night with were usually black-haired girls with their first name starting with 'Ma'. Not that he hated those type of girls but because they resemble a lot like his best friend, Dewa Masaomi.

Dewa is a black-haired man with a hat on his head and glasses on his face which were a signature mark of his. He is close friends with Chitose and maybe something more on Chitose's part.

The girls, for example Yukibiri Maria the Strain, and Dewa both have black hair. The girls and Dewa both start with 'Ma' for their first names. **Ma**ria, **Ma**i, **Ma**saomi. Dewa wears spectacles doesn't he? Sometimes Chitose would get girls with spectacles. A reason why Maria was hooked up even if she didn't have spectacles. But the Black hair and 'Ma' in their names were all present for the girls Chitose hooked up with.

The brown-haired man stopped at a red light junction and waited for the light to turn green. Chitose recalled how his girlfriend during high school broke up with him. It wounded his heart, not by the break up but by the way the girl broke his ego.

_"I like you, You-kun! But seeing you act like that in front of your best friend! Are you gay!? I'm not going to fall in love with a man who likes guys! I don't want you anymore, Chitose You! Don't be my boyfriend ever again! I don't even want to see you!"_

Chitose never realised his feelings for Dewa until she pointed it out. From then on, he would hook up with whatever girl he could find. Hoping to get rid of this affection on Dewa, although he did not realise that those girls end up being look-a-likes of his best friend.

Chitose remembered those times when Dewa scolded him for doing this.

_"Chitose what are you doing!? You shouldn't be doing this to girls, they have their own pride you know!" Dewa grabbed the boy's collar, "What happened!? The Chitose that I know would never do this! If that girl broke up with you then find another one! Why are you so cramped out about a break up!?"_

Chitose smiled weekly, Dewa doesn't know what really happened. Chitose did not heed his words and ignored them. The black-haired teen would not understand his situation. Of course, Dewa gave up persuading him and supported him by his side, helping him move to his apartment after graduation, joining HOMRA, getting rid of girls he could not get rid of, helping him back to the apartment when he was too drunk to hook up with girls. Dewa really did a lot for him. Chitose wanted to decine those supports but then he sees Dewa, he could not help but comply. Could be because of love maybe.

Chitose ended up in front of Dewa's apartment...their apartment...he wondered what Dewa was doing at the moment...maybe sleeping, or maybe cooking breakfast...

_"Your back Chitose. I'm cooking breakfast, wash up. You spent the whole day yesterday without any change of clothes. Don't go walking around my apartment covered in dirty. I don't want to clean the place up again you hear me..."_

_He sounds like a wife_...Chitose chuckled at the thought. He unlocked the door, getting ready for whatever Dewa was going to shoot at him, because he knew he would always comply to them. _Heh...must be because of love_...

And there Dewa was...fast asleep on the couch...waiting for his return last night. Chitose's eyes softened. Yes he forgot about this... Dewa would wait the whole night for him to come back but he never will. He totally forgotten about that. But remembering this, he knew what to do, it was his daily routine after all.

Chitose walked up to Dewa, picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, covered him up properly with a blanket since he didn't use a blanket at all last night and kissed Dewa's forehead. Chitose would then realised what he was doing and quickly set out to make breakfast to get rid off the thought of what he had done. Besides, Dewa already slept late, he should be tired the next morning. Chitose would make breakfast. He could not help it...He was caring too much for Dewa. It was something to thank the black haired boy for all that he have been doing.

Well...right now, Chitose wondered what would Dewa's face be like when he wakes up with breakfast ready.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! The explanation is down here but if you want to skip, it's the next paragraph after that.

To clarify, Chitose always showed signs that he like Dewa in a special way. However, he doesn't know. His girlfriend realised this affection and because she doesn't like dating a boy who likes guys, she confronted him and told him about it, traumatising him that liking his best friend was wrong. That was the reason why he hooked up with a lot of women just to tell himself that he liked girls and he was not gay, but then he realised those girls look a lot like Dewa. An example is Yubikiri Maria the strain in the K manga 'Memory of Red'. She had black hair (From what I see she has black hair. Black hair suites her) Dewa also has black hair. Maria has 'Ma' in her name, same as Dewa whose first name is _Ma_saomi. It could have been a coincidence but I imagine Chitose hooking up with other girls who look like Dewa. I know some of the women Chitose flirted with or asking information were of different colours (the manga shows white, I have no idea what's the colour) That's because Dewa was near. You can think of the reason from here. Dewa doesn't know how the break-up actually happened so he was mad when he found out Chitose was doing this. Scolding him didn't work so he decided to support him as much as he can. This is my headcanon. Don't know if it makes sense but it works for me.

Thank you so much for reading this long explanation of my headcanon and again for reading this story. It really means a lot. Reviews mean a lot to me, even a short one like 'I love it!' is fine. I accept anonymous reviews, so for those who don't have accounts can also sent one. I'm not really a writer. I want to improve my writing so if there is any thing about my story you want to point out, please, I welcome it. This is so weird, it's as if I'm writing my first story when it's not. Haha! I have another account meant for an anime which I now am hooked on called Inazuma Eleven. So if you watch that show and like Yaoi, the name is called **Sweet-cool-twins**. Thank you so much (_again)_! Bye~!


End file.
